Ask and You Shall Be Given
by Mute Noise
Summary: Katniss hasn't been able to orgasm with Peeta since they started having real sex, but one evening when Peeta comes home from work Katniss is more than willing to try. All she has to do is ask. One shot Everlark smut. Lemon


**Hello readers! This is takes place Post-Mocking jay but Pre-Epilogue. Peeta and Katniss are have just begun exploring themselves and their sexualities. This will most likely be a one-shot but who knows? Leave reviews! Thanks! Any Suggestions for my next one shot?**

* * *

The Scarlet Ibis -"It was the clove of seasons, summer was dead but autumn had not yet been born" The grass was sandy and crisp as it danced in the breeze in the meadow behind the victors village. There was nothing left to do but watch through the window and wait for Peeta to return from the bakery. I had gone hunting and returned, the house had been swept. It was a slow day the kind of day that feels longer than 24 hours and the kind of day that people read books on.

If you walked by you would almost think that Peeta and I were home is furnished. The grass is cut. We smile and wave and hold hands but when the day fades to black we are still broken. Sometimes when we sleep there are nightmares and other times there aren't. Peeta's flashbacks are less violent now. He doesn't lash out and attack like he used to but they are still present none the less.

As for Peeta and I we are closer. What I doubted was love before is certainly love now. There was no doubt in my mind the day he got on his knee and there was none the day I said I do. There is no one else for me in this lifetime but him. It was when I lost everything that I realized I still had something. It was then that I knew that Gale would not hold me with the gentleness that Peeta does, or look at me with such wonder the way Peeta does. Gale and I are both fire, and someone was bound to get burned. But most of all Gale would not share my pain the way Peeta does. He would not share my fear of the my own mind. He would not share my brokenness. There was no choice to make. What Gale had over Peeta was the past but what Peeta did not have in history he made up for in every other way.

I twist a loose wavy strand of hair in my hand. I have left the braid behind and opted instead for my natural breast length waves. It is more tedious to manage but Peeta insists. He says it frames my face and makes me look softer. It is a very Peeta thing to say.

There is a rustling at the door and seconds later Peeta emerges from the foyer and enters the living room where I am laying on sofa. The summer has passed and had left Peeta sun kissed. As he moves towards me flecks of his blonde hair catch the light. I smile at him. He is in a plain white t-shirt and some blue jeans. His shoes and his coat have been discarded at the coat closet. He leans down and kisses me softly. A smile tugs at the corners of my mouth. He lifts my legs and sits on the sofa placing my legs on his laps.

"How was your day" I ask and wait tentatively

"It was good. Slow, but still good." He admit, letting his hands rest on my

He begins about the customers and a story about a cake request but I can't focus on any of it. I watch his Adams apple bob up and down in his neck and his arms as he removes his watch and places it on the side table. I cross by legs.

He finishes his story and looks at me. It snaps me back into the present. "Huh?" I ask puzzled.

"Were you listening?" He says lightly.

I bite my bottom lip and admit defeat. "No, sorry"

He smirks slyly at me and retorts "I couldn't help but notice the way you were looking at me."

A flush washes over my face. It is suddenly hot.

"And the way you crossed your legs." His tone is no longer playful, instead it is confident. Knowing. He creeps his hand up my thigh.

I watch his hand intently. It goes to the waistband of my panties and travels back down to my calves.

"If you want something, all you have to do is ask, Katniss." He takes my right foot in his hand and kisses my ankle softly without breaking eye contact.

I shudder under his gaze. If I ask, I know where this will go. And there's nothing I want more than to go _there_ right now. We have been fooling around for about three months now and only started having actual sex for about a month or so. I've been terrified of intimacy and sex since after the games. I've never been particularly in touch with that part of myself but it has been worse since then. I'm still terrified of having kids but I am learning to understand.

Since we began having intercourse this month or so I haven't be able to orgasm. At first I thought it was just the initial awkwardness of penetration. It didn't really feel good at first but then it started to feel good about a week and a half in. The doctors think it might be a mental thing. They think my fear of having kids prevents me from achieving an orgasm. I'm not sure I disagree or agree. I try to clear my head during sex and just focus on the feeling but there has been no luck. I know it isn't Peeta because he can get me off just fine with his fingers or mouth. Peeta is becoming more insecure about his skills in the bedroom and my whole 'its not you its me' speech does little to ease his worries. I want to try anyway.

His gaze is lustful as he continues. "Ask and you will be given" He kisses my other ankle.

I uncross my legs and stand up to straddle Peetas lap. My hands snake around his neck and I bite my lip knowing what it does to him. His smirk is gone and is replaced with a lustful gaze. His arms sit on my waist. He kisses me slowly. His lips massaging mine lightly while his tongue sweeps over mine so lightly I almost miss it. He takes my bottom lip between his teeth and pulls before releasing it. He leans in again and I feel his hot breath on my neck again before he whispers softly in my ear" That's my girl." I shudder and I feel my walls involuntarily clench at his words. His lips find mine again and I begin to rock my hips against his groin to release so of the tension building in my lower abdomen. He groans when I start.

"Fuck.._Katniss._" He lets out a broken breath. I clench again. He presses his head on my cheek to whisper in my ear again.

"Look how hard you make me." Another clench. The atmosphere is electric. We rock smoothly while he leans in again. His voice horse and heavy. "You know sometimes… I get this hard at work," I gasp at his words. "And i'm talking to some random customer…" He peppers kisses all over my neck inching lower and lower towards my breasts. "And they're talking about cakes or some shit" I lace my hands through his hair, urging him on. "And all I can think about…" I buck my hips involuntarily. "Is your perfect little body." His hands find my mounds. "Your little ass…_Fuck Katniss_…. And these." He starts to rub my chest softly. I let my head fall back and absorb the feeling of his hands on me. It feels too good. Like I might explode any minuite. His voice is rough and manly. If he told me to jump off a bridge with that voice I would have hit the ground before you could say Shit. "And your lips Katniss," I gasp. "God… Your fucking lips around my cock."

I almost loose it. I can't take it anymore. The sensation is too much, his hands on my breasts, his mouth on my neck and the slow rocking of his hips. I am at his mercy. I am putty in his hands. I have soaked through my underwear I am sure. I tell him whats on my mind "I want to go upstairs." But before I can finish the last word he his carrying my up the stairs. My legs are twisted around his waist and my hands are wrapped around his solid neck.

We make it to the room and I help him with his shirt. Seconds later it is discarded on the ground along with his pants. He undresses me too but leaves on only my panties. We quickly draw the curtains until the light of the sun setting outside is dimed . I lay back onto the bed. I'm already desperate for his touch as I wait for him feverishly, not knowing where to put my hands. He is quick to return to me and I feel the bed dip under his weight.

In a haste I pull him up for a kiss desperate to release the tension coiled inside of me. He hovers over me and the kiss is desperate. More .. I need more. He senses my need and he lays beside me, trailing kisses down my jaw, then down my collar bone then down to my breasts. He kisses me there and takes one breast into his mouth filling his palm with the other, kneading it softly.

He sucks and pulls at my nipples and I let a moan slip from between my lips. His eyes are closed and he like this is the most important thing in the world right now. I hold his head with my other hand. He switches sides and my head falls back. The sexual frustration is building. I need more . I pull him off of my breast.

"Fuck Peeta!.. Please Touch me!" He lifts his head up and a smirk spreads across his face.

"Ask and you shall be given." He sits up kisses my forehead. The tent in his black boxer briefs is still visible in the dim lighting and the head of his cock is peeking out from the top, pink and oozing. I reach for it and squeeze. The sound that escapes his lips is so erotic that my walls clench and the sound.

He pulls my underwear down and I help by kicking them off my ankles. He sits in front of my legs and pushes a finger inside of me. My breath hitches and he starts to thrust his thick fingers inside of me and strum and invisible string while sheathed inside me. His other hand finds my clit and he is rubbing in fast tight circles. It feels like im not connected to my body and all there is this feeling in my core. He looks me in the eyes. He is covered in a sheen of sweat and his fingers pumping away relentlessly inside of me. I am torn by what to look at his face pleading with me to come or his fingers disappearing into me and then reappearing again. The heat is rising. I slap his hand away and reposition myself on the bed.

"I want to come.." I pant "With you inside me"

I am careful not to close my legs or the pressure will push me over the edge. He licks his fingers clean. I have to look away. He is too much. If he keeps it up I will come without him even touching me.

He pulls at his boxers until they slide down his legs and then he is over me again. A hand on either side of my head.

"Are you sure?" He asks as he takes my hand. There is insecurity in his words. He does not think he will make me come.

I only offer a nod.

He takes each of my hands in both of his and our chests touch as he enters me. Filling me where I didn't know something was missing. The feeling is euphoric. It has felt nice before but never like this. It feels like im already there. It is so intimate I feel like a part of him as he thrusts into me he kisses my forehead and I feel like I'm going to burst. My mouth hangs open like a fool and I savor feeling of him filling me up.

"I want to hold you" He says like its obvious and flips us so that I am on top. He leans against the headboard and wraps his strong arms around my body. I start to move in slow circles on his cock and he shudders.

"I fucking love you. " he whispers as he lays his head on my chest. He begins thrusting upward into my movements. He looks so innocent holding me to his chest. We pant in time with our trusts it only takes 10 thrusts before my walls clench and I come around his cock. "Fuck Katniss..You came." His cock twitches as he lets out a strangled groan and spills inside of me. I clutch at his slick body with my hands. Unable to hold on as my walls clench around him rhythmically . I shake against him. My mouth hanging open as strangled pants are ripped past my lips. All he can do is hold me and let me finish. I fall limp against him as the haze of my orgasm fades away. He's still inside of me when the thick veil of sleep settles over us.

I lift myself off of him and fall into a crumpling heap on the bed beside him. "I love you too" I mumble and promptly fall asleep. But not before I hear him chuckle and stretch his arm over my back.


End file.
